La carta de Akaya
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara & Niou/Marui/Kirihara (insinuado). ] La navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que Kirihara escribe su carta para santa.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya. Insinuación/Mención de Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta/Kirihara Akaya.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Kirihara observaba la carta que había escrito para Santa, y se preguntaba si estaba pidiendo lo correcto o debería hacer la carta. Siempre le habían dicho que Santa Claus necesitaba un poco de ayuda para obsequiarle los regalos y Akaya lo entendía, por eso todos los años escribía su carta a Santa.

Pero ese año estaba dudando, porque ese año no tenía claro lo que quería. Había pensado que Santa podría saber lo que quería, después de todo era Santa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro que quería. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber Santa? ¡Santa no era un adivino! No, Santa era una persona que intentaba alegrarle pero que no iba a hacer todo el trabajo. Por eso Akaya escribía sus cartas, no iba a dejar de hacerlo solo porque no tenía muy claro que quería.

Suspiró, y arrugó la carta antes de comenzar a escribir una nueva. Plasmando en la carta todo lo que creía era correcto decir. Cuando terminó la carta, la releyó y su propio interior la aprobó, se levantó y fue a buscar a sus novios. Ambos estaban de seguro en las canchas de tenis, siempre estaban en las canchas de tenis (incluso en horas de clase). Antes de entrar a la cancha de tenis, dobló la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de escuela.

Vio a sus novios practicando, y sonrió mientras les veía. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que su última carta era la indicada. En esa se plasmaba su más absoluto deseo, y que no era una play station. Estaba tan concentrado en ver a sus novios que no notó que dos personas le miraban fijamente. Cuando sus novios por fin se dieron cuenta de su presencia, corrió a verles.

— **Aka-chan, pensé que estabas escribiendo tu carta para Santa**— le dijo el peliazul que tenía por novio, con su sonrisa eterna que rara vez salía de su rostro.

— **Sí, ya la hice**— anunció con orgullo.

— **¿Y qué pediste?—** le preguntó su otro novio, un joven con una gorra en la cabeza.

— **Es un secreto. No puedo decírselos, a ninguno de los dos**— anunció solemnemente. Y es que de verdad era mejor que no lo supieran.

— **Está bien**— aceptó Seiichi, mientras planeaba como averiguarlo por otros lados. Genichirou accedió también, pero con los mismos pensamientos que Yukimura.

Seiichi abrazó a su novio, y notó entonces la carta de Akaya. Sonrió, mientras el menor ocultaba el rostro en su pecho, y con disimulo —y mucha práctica en quitarle cosas a Kirihara— sacó la carta del bolsillo de su novio. Guardándola para leerla cuando Akaya no estuviese para sospechar.

— **Ahora, vete a casa Aka-chan. Tu madre se preocupará y luego nos culpará a nosotros**— sonrió Seiichi, Akaya asintió animado y luego le besó con suavidad. Para luego repetirlo con Sanada y salir corriendo.

Ambos chicos le vieron desaparecer, y fue entonces que Sanada se giró hacia Seiichi mirándole con solo un poco de curiosidad. Seiichi sonrió, para luego sacar la carta y enseñársela a Genichirou haciendo que éste esbozase una media sonrisa de lado. Había sospechado que la tomaría. Seiichi desplegó la carta y Genichirou se acercó para leer.

_Querido Santa: _

_Este año no quiero pedirte una play station_

— **Vaya, es un milagro**— susurró Genichirou. Yukimura se rio con suavidad.

_En cambio, quiero pedirte que cuides a mis novios. _

_Seiichi lo pasó muy mal por su enfermedad. _

_Y Genichirou estuvo muy preocupado por él también. _

_Por eso, quiero pedirte que lo cuides. Como un favor._

— **Es tan tierno…—** susurró Yukimura, Sanada asintió sin saber muy bien que decir.

_También quiero que, si tienes los poderes_

_Nunca dejes que nos separemos._

_Para que estemos juntos por siempre. _

— **Nunca pensé que él pudiese pedir esto…—** susurró Sanada, y es que él había pensado que Akaya pediría una play station y muchos juegos.

— **Yo tampoco**— confesó Yukimura.

_Pero también necesito pedirte otra cosa. _

_Y es muy importante._

_Pero tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros dos. _

_Nadie debe saberlo, ¿sí?_

Sanada frunció el ceño, mientras Seiichi comenzaba a sospechar la razón de que Akaya no quisiera que leyeran la carta. Quien sabe que estaba pidiendo ahí.

_Por favor._

_Haz que Niou-senpai y Marui-senpai dejen de acosarme._

— **¿Qué?—** gruñó Seiichi. Sanada acentuó aún más su ceño fruncido.

_Al principio no me molestaba… bueno, sí, pero era soportable._

_Pero ahora se están pasando de la raya. _

_Seiichi y Genichirou pueden darse cuenta en cualquier momento._

_¡Y no quiero muertes aún!_

_Por favor Santa. _

_Es lo más importante que cumplas, ¿sí? _

_Gracias._

_Kirihara Akaya._

Yukimura cerró la carta, volviendo a lucir su impecable sonrisa, mientras Sanada volvía a su rostro inexpresivo. Pero ambos tenían una sola idea en la mente. "Hay que matarles". Y con ese pensamiento, salieron en busca de Niou y Marui.

—

— **¡Aka-chan!**

Kirihara suprimió un escalofrío, cuando escuchó la voz melosa de Niou detrás suyo. Estaba saliendo del Rikkaidai, dado que se había dado cuenta de que su carta se había perdido y la había ido a buscar. Al no encontrarla, se dio por vencido. Recordaba lo que había pedido por lo que podía escribirla de nuevo. Con tal de que no hubiese ido a parar a las manos de Seiichi o Genichirou. Todo iba a estar bien.

— **Akaya, te estábamos buscando**— añadió Marui, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kirihara se forzó a sonreír de la manera más creíble, mientras veía a Niou y Marui acercarse. Les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego miró alrededor.

— **¿Qué ocurre, senpais?—** cuestionó con la voz estrangulada.

Niou y Marui se miraron con una sonrisa, antes de lanzarse a abrazarle. Niou le abrazó por detrás mientras que Marui por delante, quedando Akaya definitivamente atrapado entre ambos cuerpos. Kirihara sonrió nerviosamente, intentando liberarse del abrazo como podía.

— **Queríamos verte. Te estábamos extrañando mucho. **

Kirihara sonrió incluso más nervioso ante las palabras de Niou, por dios había aguantado eso por mucho tiempo. Solo esperaba que Santa pudiese cumplir su deseo de que esos dos dejasen el acoso. Porque si se seguía, siempre corría el riesgo de que Seiichi o Genichirou se enterasen. Y eso, definitivamente no lo deseaba. Por mucho que quisiera que el acoso se detuviera, no lo quería a causa de la muerte de sus senpais.

— **Sabemos que nos extrañabas también. Tranquilo. No se lo diremos a Yukimura o Sanada. **

Kirihara tragó saliva, muy nervioso, al escuchar las palabras de Niou. No es que pudiese decir mucho en su posición actual, los brazos de Niou fueron a parar a su cintura mientras que Marui recorría sus brazos casi distraídamente. Kirihara se removió un poco, increíblemente incómodo con todo aquello.

— **¿Sabes qué, Aka-chan? Hemos pensado seriamente en que deberías dejar a esos dos que tienes como novios y convertirte en nuestro amante.**

Kirihara miró con incredulidad a Marui, ninguna persona moderadamente cuerda pensaría que él sería capaz de dejar a sus amados novios. Pero estaba claro que cuerdos no estaban Marui o Niou, si no… no estarían acosándole como lo hacían.

— **Nosotros te harían mucho más que ellos. Y definitivamente disfrutarías mucho más. **

Las palabras de Niou sonaron casi como una promesa a oídos de Akaya, pero puso los ojos en blanco. Niou estaba preparándose para bajar un poco sus manos, sin embargo Marui puso sus manos sobre las suyas y ambos las bajaron lentamente. Kirihara tragó saliva.

— **¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Malditos acosadores! Dejen a nuestro Akaya.**

Niou y Marui soltaron a Kirihara como si quemara, mientras que Sanada avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos y Seiichi corría para abrazar a su pobre novio. Seguro que le traumaron. Pobre de su niño.

— **Espero que tengan una excelente explicación**— amenazó Sanada a los dos acosadores, quienes se miraron entre sí.

Kirihara se ocultó en los brazos de Seiichi, mientras que Niou y Marui inventaban explicaciones. Kirihara abrazó a Seiichi de vuelta, mientras pensaba en qué podía pedir ahora a Santa. Dudaba que volviesen a molestarle esos dos luego de que Sanada terminase de "hablar" con ellos. Hablando de eso…

Había salido una nueva play station ese mes.


End file.
